1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery pack may include, e.g., a lithium polymer battery, in which a pouch type bare cell may be connected to a protection circuit member, and a plastic case in which the lithium polymer battery may be received and to which the periphery of the, e.g., lithium polymer battery, may be fused. In the pouch type bare cell, an electrode assembly having a positive electrode plate, a separator, and a negative electrode plate, and a polymer electrolyte may be received in a pouch made of, e.g., cast polypropylene (CPP), aluminum, nylon or polyethylene terephthalate (PET).
In a polymer battery pack, a pouch of a bare cell and a plastic case surrounding it may be weak. Accordingly, the polymer battery pack may be easily damaged by an external impact due to, e.g., bending, twisting, or falling, thereby deteriorating stability and reliability.